


The Doctor And The Maid

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Sontarans n' ladders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I'd like to say this is a little one shot fluff piece, but it's 2000-something words long and about 4 and a half pages. I got a little carried away. (You're losing interest aren't you? I suck at summaries...)</p><p>"She was always cleaning up after him, that’s where she got the name… Maid.</p><p>She was always the maid. She knew it was probably something he called her to annoy her, but seeing as her own name wasn't available to remember, she liked it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor And The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This person in the story isn't described as having any real features, so I decided it could be a reader insert. They are described as a she though... As you saw in the summary, unless you didn't read it, then that's okay too, as long as you read the story and enjoy.  
> I'm awful at this. Just, enjoy, hopefully.

_“No, Please. I command you! Put down the weapon!”_

The words of her last victim bounced off of the walls of her mind, they flounced and floundered until they came to rest, much like a dying fish, somewhere deep in the depth of her mind. She never did like it when they did, she always got sloppy when they pleaded. For Sontaran clones they were surprisingly good at it.

When they pleaded they always got it wrong, she didn’t care about their children. She didn’t care about any family or any sentimental things, especially when they were clones programmed to believe in them. She cared about information. Specific information that helped her find him.

She was always cleaning up after him, that’s where she got the name… Maid.

She was _always_ the maid. She knew it was probably something he called her to annoy her, but seeing as her own name wasn’t available to remember, she liked it…

And she was on her way to clean up once again. She was going to save The Doctor.

She got enough information from her… Informants, to know he was locked up somewhere in the middle building. She gathered that from the amount of Sontaran security, topped with the human clone and dopple-ganger mix… She knew it was too interesting. But she was too much like a kid in a candy store.

A kid in a candy store that sold blood flavoured syrup and brittle bone crunches.

She gives a happy little giggle at the thought and brushes herself off. “Doctor!” Her singsong voice echoes around the ruins, no doubt getting the attention of multiple guards.

“Doccy-Doccy-Doctor!”

She almost skips over to the large wooden door and presses her ear onto the rough surface, she could hear noises, a few stray grunts here and there, Sontaran laughter. This was definitely it. She gives a little knock and all goes quiet within. The silence lasts a long time before anyone speaks, which of course, is him.

“Sorry, we’re a bit busy,” his voice is muffled through the door and kind of nasal, no doubt a bleeding nose. But thankfully he still sounded the same, and the crazy wheels in her mind began to slow down a touch.

“Room service!” She counters.

There’s a round of commotion and Maid steps back, ready for the door. It gives and almighty crack as its flung open to reveal a stubby little blue armoured Sontaran. A shot fires and she rolls forward, hitting his knees and making him fall over her back. Now he’s on the ground she snatches his gun, hitting the small plug at the back of his neck with it.

Straightening up she throws the gun aside. “I’ll clean him up later…”

The room was empty save for a dark corner with equipment and other such things. But there were no other guards, no doubt sent to look for her and the other companion.

And there he stood, well, there he swayed... Chained. The Doctor. His arms hung above his head, tweed jacket probably thrown away, along with the screwdriver. One of his suspenders had been snapped, his hair was matted with dirt and one of his shoes were missing.

And the bow-tie was undone, god help her little heart.

“Please tell me you’re here to escort me out,” He says smiling through what appeared to be blood covering his face. Bleeding nose confirmed. “The others seemed a little hostile, not very good service if I say so myself.”

She gives him a smile, it was meant to be small, but it turned into the grin that others knew all too well. It was sickeningly gleeful, yet it was mixed with the crazed look behind her eyes. “Sorry, I’m just the maid. Someone had to clean up sooner or later.”

That’s when she made eye contact with him, something shone behind his eyes, and it was intrigue mixed with a happy relief. “Are you calling me rubbish? Because I may take offence to that.”

She gives a sigh and happily strolls over, swinging the keys she had acquired around her finger. “Oh, you know how it is, sometimes maids steal precious items. If they like them enough.” She reaches up and takes hold of one of the doctor’s wrists, fiddling with the key for a moment before unlocking it. One down, one to go.

“Well, since you put it like that, I wouldn’t mind being taken by a pretty maid.”

She gives a chuckle and unlocks the other one. “Call me pretty again and I may have to kill you.”

He rubs his wrists and pouts at her like a child. “But you like this regeneration.”

“Yes, but who’s to say the next one won’t be better.”

He raises his thin eyebrows and opens his mouth before closing it again. Obviously lost for words.

“Don’t worry, you’re pretty too.” She adds fixing his hair. “Just in a more… Chinny way.”

He kisses her forehead and smiles before searching around the room, looking for his sonic no doubt. “So, much torture?” She asks casually, turning over a chair and sitting down, leaning her chin on the front.

He gives a shrug and picks up his jacket, brushing it off. “The usual, although, it was a bit lacking… Sontarans aren’t exactly the best at it… I couldn’t take them seriously.”

He slips it on and begins to fix his collar. “And why’s that?” She asks reluctantly getting out of the surprisingly comfy chair and heading over to him. “Well,” He starts. “For one, to reach my head, they had to stand on ladders.”

She smirks at the thought as she begins fixing his bow-tie, slowly. “I can see the bother, I don’t see why they didn’t just chain you to a chair.”

He smiles down at her, that smile that held everything he ever knew about her in one simple action, out for every Sontaran and clone to see. “I’ll be sure to tell them next time.” His voice was low and it made her heart flutter, she’d have to check on that later.

“Only the best for my Doctor.”

There’s a cough and they both look up, well, The Doctor looked up. She swiveled towards the noise. Amelia Pond stood in the doorway, she was covered in soot and ash. “If you’re done flirting, can we please get back to the TARDIS?”

The Doctor and Maid smile at each other before parting. He was looking more Doctor-like than before, he just needed to clean up, shave his face a touch, fix his suspenders and he’d be The Doctor again. Not that Maid didn’t find the raggedy look attractive, she did. But he smelt like blood and Sontaran, and she wasn’t too fond of the second.

“Oh, yes, right. TARDIS. I knew I was forgetting something. By the way, hello Amy.” He gives her head a quick pat before he steps through the door.

She goes to say something but Maid beats her to it. “I give him three seconds.”

“Until what?”

Maid smiles and saunters over to the door. “Until he finds out he forgot this,” She bends down and picks up his screwdriver, hidden in the shadow of the frame. “Must I always pick everything up after him?”

Amy smiles and pats the other woman’s shoulder. “I think he gets a kick out of it.”

Maid smiles at the thought and tucks the sonic away in the inside pocket of her jacket. She couldn’t help it.

“Well, let’s see what happens the one time I don’t…”

* * *

“Has anyone seen,” Clang. “My sonic?”

The Doctor was rushing around the TARDIS in a huff. He had long since cleaned himself up and he had discarded his jacket in the search. What he didn’t know was there were two women hiding beneath the floor laughing.

“Why didn’t we do this until now?” Amy asks, leaning to get closer to her. Maid shrugs. “It never occurred to me till now.” She admits.

“I could really use that room service about now!”

Amy turns to the other woman and gives a bunch of sloppy hand signals, but Maid got the idea. She was going to hide in her room. “Fine. You traitor.”

Amy scurries away, not before wishing her an almost silent good luck.

“Down here Doc! Just… You know… Fixing things.”

She heard his footsteps before she saw his feet on the stairs. First his shoes, then the legs and chest. As his head appeared Maid crossed her arms over her chest. Covering the small lump of the sonic.

“Fixing things? What needs to be fixed? Is something broken?”

“Only everything,” she says with a smile. “The chameleon circuit for one, the brakes are constantly on, as much as you say you like the sound, you can’t turn it off. Even River tried, we failed, and I got electrocuted. Oh, and the layout is on the fritz again. Amy tried to go into the bathroom, fell into the bloody pool!”

“Ah,” The Doctor says sitting on the swing-like harness. “Only a few things.”

Maid smiles and leans onto the center, he gives her a knowing smile. “Yeah, ending up in your study instead of my room isn't on the list of things I like doing. Mainly because there was a bear, which you need to get rid of, and no, I don’t care what his name is… He tried to bite me.”

The Doctor makes a face and gives a little swing. He was like a child sometimes, tantrums and energy… Yeah, and maybe a little fairy dust.

“Henry wouldn't try bite you, maybe nip, but he may have been hungry. Which reminds me, I have to remember to feed him.”

She gives a little laugh, shaking her head. “Yeah, Maid is _not_ on the menu.”

The conversation dies down suddenly, neither sure of what to say. Their conversations never went past occasional banter and flirting at the worst possible times. As Amy described them, they were _friends-with-boundaries_.

“Can I have my sonic back now? I feel rather empty without it.”

His question broke the silence like a well-placed knife, it made her jump slightly before her arms came back over her chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Doc. You must have left it in the tower.”

He looks at her Impatiently and raises one of his non-existent eyebrows. “So that isn't a sonic screwdriver in your top left pocket? What is it then? A snake, a memory worm? Are you going to make me forget you hid it?”

“Shut up, alien boy…”

He holds out his hand and gives her a look that told her he was waiting. She sighs and reaches into her pocket and pulls out the torch-like screwdriver. “Have it back, it was getting annoying anyway…”

“Sure it was, I knew maids liked to steal… But I thought you had better taste.”

She rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek playfully as she stands up fully, ready to walk away. “Of course I don’t, I stole you didn't I?”

He jumps up, making her think he’s ready to fight for whatever dignity he’s managed to maintain, but no, he has another idea. He leans forward and his lips connect with hers for a split second before pulling away. “Who said you stole me, I see something that can help me run away, and I _borrow_ it, of course, I’m not going to give you back, you’re too _pretty.”_

And with that he walks away, a spring in his step. All the way up the stairs and to what she expected to be towards the kitchen, then to Henry locked away in his study.

“ _Pretty_?” She calls up. “I’ll have you know, that pretty isn't my thing. But I can always show you what is!”

And with that a thud echoes through the control room as The Doctor falls onto his back, promptly followed by a series of coughing.

“You okay up there, Casanova?”

“I-I slipped...”

“Do you want some help? I could carry you if you like.”

“Shut up and help me up.”

“I can do a lot more than that!”

Another round of coughing envelopes the followed silence as The Doctor chokes, followed by Amy’s Scottish lilted laugh. “Might have to take her up on the offer!”

“AMELIA POND! GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly, Please...  
> Any feedback would be lovely.


End file.
